Code Xana Episode 14: Attractive
by James the Lesser
Summary: When Xana makes everything, attractive, and even worse kidnaps Mira!  What will the gang do?  Read to find out.


**Code Xana Episode 14: Attractive**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-13**

Ark and Mira are on a date. They had left school grounds to get something to eat. "I might just take you. They keep saying no but we need help." They are outside sitting at a table.

"With what? You act so serious when I ask what you and your friends do."

"I, well, the only way you'd believe me is if I showed you." Ark had gotten tired of Sanne and the others turning Mira down. She helped the group multiple times and still they said no. "Maybe tomorrow we could go, for our one month anniversary."

"Wow you remembered! No guy remembers anniversary's."

"How many have you dated?" Ark smiles and laughs at the joke.

"My older sister swore off men for a long time after a boyfriend forgot their one year anniversary. My dad had to sleep on the couch for like a week after he forgot his own wedding anniversary." Mira goes to spear a fry with a fork when the fork tugs on her hand. "What the heck?" The fork sticks to her plate. She tries to pull it off but it soon presses down on the plate hard enough to break it.

"What are you doing Mira?" Ark reaches over to take the fork from Mira when he finds he can't pull it up.

"It's not me!" The fork isn't the only piece of metal being affected. The other silverware is pressing down on the table before the table legs can't take the pressure and break. "Aaaa!" The table slams into Ark's and Mira's legs.

"What's going on, what are you kids doing?" A waiter comes out from the main part of the restaurant after hearing the noise.

"It wasn't us!" Ark rubs his thighs where the table had slammed into him. "No, Xana, it has to be."

"What's that noise?" Krieger is in the exercise room when he hears a noise in the gym. "Sanne?" Sanne had been avoiding him for awhile but maybe she had come to train. He gets off the treadmill and walks to the doors. He pushes the handle but the door won't move. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" He hears a noise behind him. He turns around and sees the weight bench is sliding towards him. "Xana."

"What happened?" Sanne presses the power button on her Jtop. "Come on, it's plugged in." The computer won't turn on. "It wasn't a power surge or the surge protector would have activated." Sanne had already checked everything on her Jtop and could find nothing wrong with it. "Still got my Jpocket." She gets it out of her pocket and finds it is off. She tries turns it on, but it won't! She gets her phone out to call Skitz and finds her phone won't work. "This isn't a coincidence, it has to be Xana."

"This sucks." Skitz is in detention. She had been caught sneaking out of the dorm building to get something to eat at a vending machine after curfew. "Sir, I finished all of my homework can I please go?"

"You are to serve four hours of detention. If you sloppily did your homework to get it done as fast as you could it is not my fault." The teacher gets a book out. "If you're really bored read this." Skitz goes to push the chair out so she could go to the teacher's desk when she finds the chair won't move. "Then be bored."

"No, the chair, it won't move." Skitz tries to push the table and it won't move either. "I don't feel too good." Skitz feels like a great weight is being put on top of her.

"If you are too weak to even move the chair then you won't make it to the Infirmary." The teacher goes to stand up and finds his chair won't budge either. "Strange, someone seems to have glued the chairs to the floor."

"How? We were here the whole time."

"I do not know." The teacher swings his legs out from under the desk and stands up. "Suddenly I'm not feeling to well either." Skitz slides out of her seat and stands up.

"Feels like someone put an extra fifty pounds on my back." Skitz walks towards the teacher's desk finding it hard to walk.

"Yes, that is how it feels to me also." The teacher walks towards the door and Skitz follows. When they get outside they find the weight seem to disappear. "I think we should continue going to the Infirmary."

"Yeah, anything beats detention." They go to the Infirmary not understanding what they had felt.

"Dang it the cover won't come off." Sanne had tried to go to the Factory through the passage in the park but the sewer entrance won't budge. "Its definitely Xana but I can't call the others." Sanne looks around hoping the others would figure out it was a Xana attack.

Skitz is at the Infirmary. "Nurse, can I call my brother so he knows where I am?" Skitz had tried using her phone but it wouldn't turn on.

"Sure, the phone is on my desk." Skitz goes to the phone and calls Ark, no answer. She calls Sanne, no answer. She calls Krieger, no answer. She tries her phone and again no answer and her phone doesn't ring.

"Xana…" She hangs the phone up. "I really do feel better, Nurse could I go?"

"Let me check your temperature and we'll see."

"Come on, open!" Krieger had escaped the exercise room to the girls' locker room. He beats against a window trying to get it to open when he hears a grinding noise. He turns and sees the lockers are sliding over to him! "Open!" He kicks the glass and it shatters. "Ah! Damn, think before you act!" His leg had been cut on the glass. "I have to get to the Factory." He climbs out of the window and falls to the ground below. "Think before you act." The four meter fall had hurt him even more. "Factory."

"Finally." Sanne has made it to the Factory. She goes to the elevator and pushes the button. "Hey, what's wrong with the elevator?" Sanne suddenly feels like fifty pounds had been piled on her back. She walks away from the elevator and when she get about two meters away the weight disappears. "It's the elevator." She walks towards the elevator and feels the weight again. She walks away and it goes away. "Guys you better figure out there is an attack." She was going to use the phone program to call her friends but if she couldn't get to the Control Room she could do nothing.

"What's going on Ark?" Mira and Ark had been walking down the sidewalk after the table collapsed when a dumpster had barely missed them. After that a trash can seemed to fly out of an alley hitting Ark.

"I don't know but I have an idea." Ark was positive it was Xana but couldn't call his friends. His phone was fried as was Mira's. "I know a safe place, follow…" Before Ark can tell Mira what to do something comes down and wraps itself around Mira.

"Aaaa!" Mira is lifted into the air by a metal cable! "Ark help me!"

"Oh my, that girl was just kidnapped!" People on the street had seen what had happened to Mira.

"I will Mira just hang on!" Ark is caught between helping Mira here and going to the Factory. This had to be a Xana attack so deactivating the Tower would save Mira but it would look like he was abandoning her.

"Help!" The cable pulls her up into a building.

"I have to help Mira." Ark runs away towards the Factory.

"You're temperature is normal, if you feel dizzy or light headed make sure to lie down." The nurse lets Skitz go. Skitz runs off towards the sewer entrance in the park.

"Stupid thing won't open. Xana's making it harder to get to the Factory." Skitz turns around when she hears a noise. "Krieger? You're hurt!" She runs over to him. "What happened?"

"I didn't think about what I was doing." Krieger had made it to the sewer entrance but was in a lot of pain. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I can't get the sewer entrance to open." Krieger sighs.

"Long way then."

"I'll help you." Krieger and Skitz put an arm around each others shoulders so Skitz can support Krieger when he steps on his injured leg.

"What do you mean you just let her go?" Ms. Delmas had heard about the strange thing that happened at detention. She went to the Infirmary to send Skitz back when the nurse tells her Skitz was let go. "She is to serve her detention! I'll add another four hours if she doesn't finish today! No, I'm adding it anyways! And you," Ms. Delmas turns to the teacher who had been in charge of detention. "You fell for that _I'm sick_ routine?!"

"Ms. Delmas I felt sick to. It was strange, once we left the building I started to feel better. Besides regulations state if a child asks to go to the Infirmary they are to be excused."

"Regulations, rules, they don't count when the student is in trouble for breaking the rules! She did something to you, that's another detention!"

"Ms. Delmas calm down you have to watch your blood pressure." The nurse tries to calm Ms. Delmas down but she'll have none of that.

"Damn doctors you don't know when a kid is faking what can you tell me about blood pressure!" Ms. Delmas leaves the Infirmary to find Skitz.

"It's ok we're almost there." Skitz and Krieger had walked to the Factory on the road since they could not take the sewer passage. "Ark!" They had crossed the bridge and made it to the Factory entrance. "Krieger, are you able to get down?"

"I can do it." Krieger jumps on one leg and grabs the rope to swing down.

"Hey you two what happened?" Ark runs over and helps with Krieger. "That looks bad."

"It looks worse then it hurts. Just get me to the Scanners so we can deactivate the Tower."

"One problem, the elevator won't work." Krieger hobbles over towards the elevator when he feels like weight is put on his back. He isn't expecting this and collapses when his injured leg folds under him.

"Krieger, sorry, be careful." Ark and Sanne pull Krieger away from the elevator. "I think its magnetism that's doing this."

"What, Xana possessed a magnet?"

"No Skitz the Earth's magnetic field is being manipulated. Xana used it to keep the metal sewer covers in place."

"And attack Mira."

"Xana was going after you Ark why would he attack Mira?" Sanne and Ark had been fighting over this. "And fry our phones and my computer. Or keep the elevator from working."

"Well why can't we take the long way, through the boiler room?"

"Blocked." Ark had already tried. "Xana used scrap metal to block the way."

"Then how do we get to Lyoko?" Krieger sits down. "My leg hurts." He had been dealing with the pain but knew he lost a lot of blood and wouldn't be able to do anything extreme to get to the Scanner Room.

"I don't know. We shouldn't stay here though, as a group, until we find a way down." Sanne looks at Krieger then looks away. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live, and why shouldn't we stick together?" Krieger and Sanne still weren't talking to each other after what had happened in the gym, the last time they were training.

"It makes it easier for Xana to get us."

"We need to get down to Lyoko so we can stop him." Skitz looks around trying to find something that would help them. "What if we got a magnet and, something?"

"If you can get something powerful enough to warp the Earth's magnetic field then it might work. Anyone have a few millions dollars to buy the world's largest electromagnet?"

"Your dad does Sanne. Actually all of our parents do." Ark walks towards the elevator until the weight affects him. "Why does it feel like that?"

"Iron is magnetic. Humans have lots of iron in their bodies."

"Oh." Sanne's answer doesn't help. "How thick do you think the door is?"

"Thicker then your skull." Skitz's joke doesn't get anyone to laugh. "What were you thinking?"

"If we throw something magnetic at the door and then the pull increases the speed we might be able to make a hole in the door and get in the elevator."

"Then what?" Ark shrugs his shoulders. "Can't hurt to try it. Krieger, don't move, Sanne you make sure Xana doesn't go after him while me and Ark look for metal objects."

"Me? I'll look, you stay with Krieger." Sanne didn't want to be alone with Krieger.

"No me and my brother work well as a team." Skitz and Ark walk away looking through the Factory for metal parts.

"Um, it stopped bleeding right?" Sanne looks at Krieger's bloodied leg.

"Yes." Krieger and Sanne wait for Ark and Skitz to come back.

"Look at what I found." Ark finds a rusted cabinet filled with rusted tools. "Skitz, this thing is on wheels. I bet we can wheel it over to the other and start throwing."

"Coming, hold on." Skitz picks up what she had found and goes over to where Ark is. "Put these in there so we can get it all together." He does and the two start pushing the cabinet over to where Sanne and Krieger are waiting.

"What's that noise?" Sanne looks at the entrance of the Factory and hears the noise again.

"Sounds like something is coming this way, something big." Krieger stands up on one leg but can't see anything. "Sanne!" Krieger tackles Sanne as a metal pipe flies towards them and slams into the elevator.

"Get off of me." Sanne pushes Krieger off. "Ark?" Sanne sees Ark pushing on a cabinet.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know how far we should keep this." Skitz comes out from behind the cabinet.

"Lots of goodies. Whoa." She sees the metal pipe had speared through the elevator door. "I guess this was a better idea then I thought."

"It's a great idea because it's my idea." Ark grabs a hammer out from a drawer in the cabinet. "Watch this." He throws the hammer as hard as he can and then the magnetic force catches the hammer and brings it in even faster. It slams into the elevator door making a large hole.

"I can do better then that." Skitz grabs another hammer and throws it over her head with both hands. The hammer flies through the air before slamming into the elevator door and making another hole.

"Watch this." Ark grabs a large wrench and tosses it lightly towards the elevator. The magnetic force takes hold of the wrench and it breaks through the door connecting the two holes already made by the hammers.

"I can do better, let me look." Skitz goes through trying to find something bigger when she starts to feel heavier. "Uh oh, Ark, I…" She doesn't say anything else as the cabinet flies off the ground knocking Skitz down when an open drawer catches her under the chin.

"Watch out!" Tools fall out of the cabinet. Ark, Skitz, and Sanne are quick enough to get out of the way but Krieger who was sitting on the ground with an injured leg is rained upon with tools. "Krieger get out of the way!" A box of nails falls out of the cabinet towards Krieger. "Krieger!" The others stand there helpless as dozens of nails fall onto Krieger, many of them sharp end first.

"Aaaa!" The nails pierce his body in dozens of places as he curls up into a ball. A screwdriver falls out of the cabinet and falls pointed end first into his already injured leg. It pierces his calf all the way through.

"We have to get him!" Ark runs towards Krieger when a wrench falls out of the cabinet hitting him on the shoulder with a loud crack. "Damn, my shoulder," Ark is too shocked by the pain to realize how badly he had been hurt. His collar bone had been shattered as was his shoulder. Finally the cabinet is empty of tools and falls to the floor.

"Krieger, no, you'll be ok we'll get you to the Scanners." Sanne had gone to him once the tools stopped falling out of the cabinet. She goes to pull a nail that had pierced through his hand out when Skitz stops him.

"If you pull it out nothing will be there to stop the bleeding. We have to be really careful and figure out how to get him to the Scanners."

"I know how." Ark had gone over to the elevator after the attack and finds he doesn't feel heavier. He pushes the button and the elevator door opens. "Come on get him in I can't do it." The pain was starting to creep into Ark's brain making it hard to think. Skitz and Sanne carefully lay Krieger on his back and pick him up. They carry him over to the elevator and Ark pushes the button for the elevator to go down. The elevator door opens when they get to the Scanner Room.

"Careful, ok, a little bit more." They carry Krieger to the middle Scanner and get him inside. "I'll be right back." Sanne runs to the elevator and takes it up to the Control Room. She brings up the Transfer Program and sends Krieger to Lyoko.

"Huh?" Krieger looks around. He had been knocked unconscious by a tool that had hit him on his head and didn't know anything that happened afterwards. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Yes Krieger we all made it." Sanne takes the headset off after starting the auto transfer. She takes the elevator back down to the Scanner Room and gets in the middle Scanner while the twins take the Scanners on the side. The doors close and soon they are on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"I forgot to look for where the Tower was." Sanne had been too panicked with Krieger's injuries to think about it.

"So what do we do?" Ark, like Sanne, didn't think about checking for where the Tower was.

"Send me back, I'll look and tell you through the headset."

"Why not just send yourself back?"

"I can't Ark, not until the countdown is over." She waits for her friends to send her back. "Well? Hit me."

"Ok." Skitz gets her clubs out. She swings at Sanne hitting her until Sanne devirtualizes back to Earth. "That was fun." Skitz puts her clubs away as she and the other wait for Sanne to get to the Control Room.

"The Tower is in the Desert Sector." Sanne brings up the map to look for where Dante is. "Dante? Could you go to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector so you can lead the others to the Desert Sector?" A screen appears on the monitor.

"Yes Sanne. I had tried to contact you but could not get through. I am sorry I did not try harder but you and your friends appear to be ok."

"Don't worry about it Dante. Xana made it so you couldn't." The screen closes as Dante, already in the Way Tower in the Mountain Sector, takes the Digital Stream to the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "Ok, Skitz, Ark, Krieger, go east and you'll find the Way Tower."

"Right." They run east when they come up on Dante sitting in front of the Way Tower. "Time to play follow the leader Dante?"

"Yes, follow me." Dante and the others walk into the Way Tower then jump off the platform following Dante to the next platform. "We must go south to find the activated Tower." They run south hoping to deactivate the Tower before anything else happens.

"Who, who are you?" Mira had been wrapped up by the metal cable and is on the floor helpless as a tall middle aged man paces in front of the door.

"_I am confused."_ The man looks at Mira. "_You are not a warrior yet you help them, you fight me. I have had to modify my plan to eliminate you from the start which allowed them to get to Lyoko!"_ He points his hand at Mira and shocks her. "_Call Sanne Belpois, tell her my demands, or you die."_

"Sanne? Who are you!?" Mira feels the metal cable loosen.'

"_Get your phone out and call Sanne Belpois. Tell her that I want her and her friends to take Dante to Sector 5 and leave him for the Schipizoa."_ Mira reaches into her pocket and gets her phone out.

"Um, it won't turn on." It hadn't been working since the strange occurrence at the restaurant.

"_That's right you were there with Ark Della Robbia. Fine, this should work."_ The man points his hand at the phone and it sparks then turns on. "_Call her with my demands!"_ Mira goes through her phone book and finds Sanne's number.

"Hello?" Sanne wasn't expecting anyone to call let alone Mira. "I'm sorry but Ark can't talk right now."

"No, take, take um, Dante to Sector," Mira looks at the man.

"_Sector 5. Tell her if she doesn't Xana will kill her grandparents."_

"Sector 5 or Xana, he, he said he'll kill your grandparents. Please, what's going on, Sanne…" Mira's phone shatters as Xana uses his powers to destroy it.

"_You've served your purpose._" Xana sticks his hand out and shocks Mira until she passes out.

"Guys, Mira called, Xana wants Dante taken to Sector 5."

"Mira? Is she ok, he didn't hurt her, take me back I have to help Mira!"

"Ark she's fine." Sanne lies. She had no idea what Xana was doing to Mira. "Xana wants Dante for something and he's not going to get it. When we deactivate the Tower I'll launch a return to the past."

"Are you sure? What if, what if he hurts Mira before then?"

"The return will fix everything." _Including Mira's memory._ "Get Dante to the Tower and it will be like none of this happened."

"So I'll have to go back to detention? Aw, can't we just let Mira into the group? Detention is so boring." Skitz had already served two hours but with a return would have to serve those and the last two hours.

"That's what you get for sneaking out for a snack." Ark always had a cache of food ready just incase.

"He looked real yummy to." Ark looks at his sister. "I'm kidding."

"Anyone tries to touch my sister will have to get through me."

"If they can pry you off of Mira first." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it.

"I don't have to listen to this." He flies up into the air looking around for the Tower and any monsters. "I see the Tower, we have to get down the cliff ahead then watch out for any monsters." They continue forward.

"Hmmm, looking at this, I don't think I need to wait for the countdown." Sanne was bored sitting in the Control Room so was looking at different programs. "It's just a counter my Dad made. Why would he do that?" Sanne looks over the data as her friends continue towards the Tower on Lyoko.

"All clear." The group on Lyoko had made it to the cliff and Ark flew down on his disc to look around. "What's that noise?" Ark turns around and sees a Mega Tank sitting in a hole under the cliff! "Don't come down yet!" Ark pulls back on the disc as the Mega Tank fires. The half circle of energy hits the disc and pushes Ark back. Ark is pushed back farther and farther as the blast continues.

"I got this." Skitz jumps down and falls slamming into the ground.

"Skitz you just lost ten points." Sanne wasn't too worried about it she just saw the screen flash when the points were lost.

"I'm good." Skitz gets her clubs out and runs at the Mega Tank that is now helpless. It had fired the beam and until the beam hits a Lyoko Warrior or Tower it couldn't close. Skitz slams a club onto the Eye of the Mega Tank destroying it.

"What happened?" Ark stops being pushed by the blast. He levels the disc and finds he had been pushed so far he is now over the Digital Sea. "Have to get back." He flies back towards the others.

"Dante we have to hurry." Krieger and Dante jump off the edge of the cliff and fall to the ground losing life points when they land. "Ow." Krieger rubs his back. "Our parents were lucky. They got to fight when you couldn't feel pain on Lyoko."

"I guess the Tower is down that hole." Skitz has put her clubs away while she was waiting for the two. "We must be very careful. Xana wouldn't just send a Mega Tank."

"Maybe, maybe not." Sanne was listening to her friends while looking things over on the Super Computer. "To control the Earth's magnetic field would take a lot of power."

"Hey!" Ark sees his friends. "Dante, need a lift?"

"You were unharmed then, good." Dante jumps on the disc.

"It will take more then a Mega Tank to put this monkey down." Dante and Ark fly down the hole to find the activated Tower. "Do your thing Dante." Dante gets off of the disc and runs into the Tower.

"_They refused. They would rather have you die then do something very simple."_

"No, please, they, give them time!" Mira had awoken when Xana shocked her.

"_Time is up." _Xana takes Mira's face in his hand._ "Just remember, as hard as you can, they would rather you die then give my son to me." _A white bubble comes up reversing time.

Ark and Mira are back at the restaurant. "Where were we?" Ark isn't sure when exactly he had returned.

"You said how maybe tomorrow for our one month anniversary we could go do whatever it was you and your friends do."

"Oh well, thinking about it, if they say no I'll have to listen to them. If they kick me out of the group I would get to spend more time with you but it would suck during the times you and I can't be together."

"It's alright Ark. Don't need your friends mad at you because of me." They continue eating before going back to Ark's dorm room to watch a movie.

**A/N Sorry for not waiting for your response Zeriam! But… Anyways, response to your last review. This group does see itself as above the others. Their parents were either millionaires or in Sanne's case billionaires. They are use to private tutors and doing what they wanted when they wanted. Mira… Is not one of them. Her parents were not a former warrior so the others see her as less then them. Also, I'm glad you don't like them as much as the old group. You aren't supposed to. These kids aren't the old group, they aren't like the old group, they aren't their parents. They have to earn being liked. Maybe sometime in the future they will learn what it means to be a Lyoko Warrior but until then…**


End file.
